The Proud Green Bet
by DevilFish
Summary: She can't resist a gamble... even one like this. Is he or isn't he? Tsunade, "The Legendary Sucker," sets out to answer a burning question and win a bet, & must hook up w the ever-lovin thick-browed Gai-sensei himself! TsunaGai, offsite lemon.
1. Chapter 1: Reckless Gambler

The Proud Green Bet

Author's Note:  I hope you enjoy this little porn-comedy fic I whipped up.  I love Tsunade; I can both identify with her and be attracted to her… an odd mix.  Gai's just cool, in an odd funny way.  The eyebrows, the hair, the clothes… heh.  Anyway I hope you find it funny and erotic and entertaining.  It would be better—I was going to show it to a friend who's very smart and critical for a beta before posting it; that would've been ideal—however, I let the lemon get away from me!  I am just frustrated with the lack of good sexy Tsunade fanfic and fanart.  (She's very cool, and is there partly to add sex appeal to the series, guys!  Get out the keyboards and art supplies and let's make some pr0n!)  Anyway, the damn lemon (chapter 5) swelled to 5 1/3 pages of unabashed smut, and now I'm afraid to show it to anyone I know.  They'll think I'm a sick sex-starved pervert.  I'm not, I have a girlfriend of several years.  Anyway… you people out there: read and review and don't be afraid to pour on the criticism!

Thank you, and enjoy.

_"Absolutely_ not!  I can't believe you would think that!"  Sarutobi Asuma was shocked and indignant, as well as more than a little drunk.

            Kakashi was undeterred.  "I've known him for a long time.  He just seems that way to me.  I mean, look at the gestures, the language, the clothes… and how close he is to that one student of his."

            He slammed his fist on the bar.  "Close to his student?!  That should be a good thing, damn it!  Are you going to accuse him of being a pedophile too?  I know you're such a veteran you're afraid to care about anyone anymore in case they get killed, but _some_ people—"

             Kurenai, flushed and slurring her words, cut him off.  "Asuma, Gai is totally gay.  You've got to be blind not to see it!  He wears a _skin tight green jumpsuit._  He looks like he has a whole breakfast in his crotch—sausage and eggs with a few hash browns scattered around on top.  He hugs, and cries, and when I asked him out he got nervous and said no."

            "So he doesn't want to date you, and he's a little weird!  Doesn't mean he doesn't want to date _any _woman."

            Kakashi looked weary of the argument.  "Sigh… Asuma, you're trying very hard not to see this.  Does it scare you or something?"

            "What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

            "What the hell is what supposed to mean?"

            The jounins looked up as Tsunade sat down next to Kakashi and ordered a drink.  "Barkeep, a _Sake Bunshin_, please.  Make it a triple._"_  In a puff of smoke, the bartender produced a threesome of identical shots.  Tsunade turned to Asuma again.  "What's what supposed to mean?"

            "Hokage-sama… uh… nothing. We were just discussing another jounin."

            Kurenai brashly spelled it out.  "Asuma doesn't believe that Gai is gay."

            "Gai, _gay?_  Of course not!  He's just… Gai."

            "You too, Godaime-sama?"  Kakashi asked tiredly.  "I've known him for years.  He has a sort of strange obsession with me, you know.  I am sure he is gay."

            "Not a chance!  I can spot a gay male.  Listen to your elders."

            "Ha!  See?  The Hokage agrees with me!" said Asuma.

            "Respectfully, Asuma, the last Hokage agreed with us and so do most of the students.  You guys lose."

            "Lose?  Bah!  There's no way you can be sure he isn't straight.  For one thing—" Tsunade swallowed her last _sake bunshin—_"what men has he been with, hmm?"

            No one could answer.

            "Ha!  You see?  Barkeep, another drink, please.  Something dry, and that won't put me to sleep.  Hmm… make it a _Desert Coffee_.  And more ice this time!  Damnit!  I wanna Rocks."

            As the night wore on, the four argued endlessly over whether Gai was gay, bi, or just strange.  They were all getting quite sloshed, even Kakashi, who had learned to sip liquids through small holes in his mask.  As the debate grew louder, he began to realize that something needed to be done.

            "Oe… listen, you guys, and Tsunade-sama.  This isn't the first time this argument's been had.  It's a long-running thing.  We've been arguing over it for years and it's time something was done.  We've got to settle this once and for all or we're going to end up getting in a chakra-powered bar fight over it."

            Tsunade raised an eyebrow.  "Hmm.  What'd you have in mind?  Barkeep, a _ninja slash._  With lemon!"

            "We'll test him."

            "Ha!  Test him, eh?  And if he… 'passes?'  Then you'll be eating your words, Cockatoo."

            Kurenai cautioned her.  "Godaime-sama, don't be overconfident.  I know this man.  I've sort of 'tested' him before and he passed with flying rainbow colors."

            "Hn.  Why don't you put your money where your mouth is, Yuuhi Kurenai and Hatake Kakashi?"

            Kakashi raised his eyebrow.  "How much did you have in mind?"

            And thus, it began.


	2. Chapter 2: Mysterious Interloper

            Maito Gai came home whistling from a good day of training with his three-man team.  Lee was recovering well, Neji's temperament seemed to be improving, and Tenten was starting to use heavy windmill shurikens—she was dangerous with those.

            As he reached his door, he suddenly stopped.  _What's this?_  The door… he always placed an invisible seal on it to tell him if it had been opened.  The seal was still there, but… it was all wrong.  It wasn't even a good fake.  Whoever did this must have been totally drunk!  Someone had come in but clumsily tried to repair the telltale seal!  But who, and why?  _Kakashi… my eternal rival, could this be a trick of yours?  Or, perhaps assassins from the Akatsuki who I scared away?  There's nothing of value in here, the only reason to enter would be to get to me… meaning, the person who did this is still here waiting for me.  I'll just have to find him… I will not lose to whoever is inside here!_  He opened the door.

            His house was dark and quiet.  He moved silently along the walls, senses alert, wondering whom he would encounter.  _If it's Kakashi…_ he imagined Kakashi jumping out from somewhere and surprising him in his own house with some hip little greeting.  How humiliating!  _If I let Kakashi catch me by surprise, I will have to hit 100 insects with shuriken by sound alone in one night.  _He entered the kitchen.  Was everything in place here?  He looked around.  Hmm… had he left that cookie jar open?  It would be just like Kakashi to steal his food!

            The hall bathroom?  Nothing there.  Hiding behind a drawn shower curtain was an old ninja trick.  Neither Kakashi nor a jounin-level assassin would do such a basic thing.  But the enemy had to be somewhere…

            Suddenly, he heard a noise.  Something moved.  His strained senses finally rewarded him!  It was coming from… his bedroom!

            _Kakashi… in my bedroom?  Why would he be there… could he—no! _Gai banished the thought.

            As he snuck closer to the door, he heard something else.  Was that a laugh?  More precisely, a feminine giggle?  What was going on here?

            _I'll get to the bottom of this._  He placed his hand on the bedroom doorknob.  He listened for a moment.  Then, he flung the door open and charged inside, turning on the lights!

            "Ha!  I have caught you, my eternal riv—**_Aaaah!_**_"_

            Gai's jaw dropped.  "Hokage-sama!  What are you doing in my house?!"  
            Tsunade, cheeks pink and kimono hanging tentatively low around her shoulders and chest, smiled at him and drunkenly blew him a kiss.  "I thought I'd pay you a little visit… Maito Gai-san.  A good leader should keep close ties with her… top men, don't you think?  I hope you'll forgive my sneaking in.  You responded expertly."  She walked up to him and ran a finger down his side seductively.

            "Hokage-sama, why are you acting so strange?  This is… definitely wrong!  I don't understand!"

            Tsunade stepped back and ran her hands along the top of her kimono.  "Oh… it's simple really.  I may be a leader, but I am also a woman.  If I can't have fun with my subordinates, then who can I have fun with?  My peers are all old men.  I prefer someone who still retains… a bit of the energy of youth!  I came here because I want you, Gai."  She pulled her clothes down to her waist, assaulting his senses with her genjutsu-preserved body.__

            Gai lost his mind.  He covered his eyes desperately, and yelled.  "I should not be seeing this, I should not be seeing this!  Hokage-sama!  Someone has definitely used some sort of jutsu on your mind!  Recover your senses!"

            Tsunade was miffed.  Kakashi, Anko, and Asuma spoke to her through the mind-linking seal they had temporarily marked on the backs of their necks.  _"Well… what can I say?"_ drawled Kakashi.  _"I told you he was gay, Godaime-sama.  If that doesn't prove it…"_

            _"I told you I had tried the same thing,"_ Kurenai said.

            She thought angrily back at them.  _"Shut up!  This isn't over yet!  Maybe he's just not a visual person, or not a large breasts man.  I haven't lost just yet!"_

            Tsunade softly reached out and took one of Gai's hands from his face.

            "What are you doing…"

            She kissed it softly, then pressed it against her cheek.  "Mmm… your touch feels so good, Gai.  Let me come closer to you…" she leaned forward to kiss Gai on the lips.

_What is going on, what is going on, what is going on… is she mad?  Maybe it's an impostor!  Wait…_impostor!  _That's it!  Kakashi, you nearly outsmarted me this time… but no one would believe such a horribly out-of-character Hokage!  The woman who healed my Rock Lee would never behave in such an immodest way, even horribly drunk!  This is one of your tricks!_

He held out his fingers in the anti genjutsu seal just before Tsunade's lips met his.  **_"Kai!"_**

            Tsunade kissed him passionately.  He seemed to be completely rigid and still.  _Well, at least he's nervous.  That's a sign that this is at least getting to him in some way.  Wait… what was that he just did?  And why do I feel… so…?_

She pulled back.  Gai's face was the same color as his jumpsuit.  He stared at her face, her body, and just trembled.

            He had dispelled her youth.  Standing before him, and having just kissed him with tongue, was a terrifying old creature the likes of which not even the senior Proud Green Beast of the Leaf could stand against.

            Gai fainted.

            Kakashi, Asuma, and Kurenai had seen Tsunade through her own eyes.  They stood in silent shock.

            _"That… was more than I needed to see.  That regeneration jutsu… nothing could be worth such a horrible price."_

            _"They almost reach her hips!  The horror… for once, thank goodness I'm only a B."_

            _"That was... well, I've seen worse, at least."_  Asuma was thick-skinned to such things, having once walked in on his great uncle the Third taking a bath.  After that, nothing could truly faze him ever again.

            Tsunade renewed her sexy illusion and look down at Gai on the floor.  _How horrible._

            _"So, do you give up yet?"_

            _"No, Kurenai.  This wise old woman has a few more tricks up her sleeve.  I've been around the block with enough men to consider myself something of an expert.  This man may not be a raging heterosexual horndog like Jiraiya, but I sense that he has potential.  So no, I do not give up yet… not even after that."_


	3. Chapter 3: Persistent Master

            Gai awoke from a nightmare in which he was being attacked by two enormous squished raisins.

            "Huh…?"

            Standing over him was the Fifth Hokage, clothed now, and looking as youthful and beautiful as ever.  "Feeling better, Gai?"

            He jumped and pointed at her.  "You, you… who are you?!"

            "You're a bit incoherent, Gai-san.  Take a moment to collect yourself."

            Gai stood up and took a moment to think through what had happened.  He had come home and found that someone had broken in, he had caught the Hokage in his bedroom and she had tried to seduce him.  Then, he tried to dispel the illusion, because she couldn't possibly be real, but she turned into… _shiver._

She smiled at him, concealing her great irritation.  "You really shouldn't use high-level anti-genjutsu against me, you know?  It's just bad for both of us."  She was getting sober now, and beginning to question the wisdom of this bet.  It was too late now, though.  She would just have to be smarter about it, and use her feminine wiles and wisdom.  "You won't do that again, will you?"

            "No, Godaime-sama."

            She patted him.  "That's good."

            Gai looked a bit uncomfortable.  "Godaime-sama… why are you acting this way?  What has gotten into you?  Even in the very warmest springtime of one's youth, such actions are not—"

            "Oh, please.  Gai, you sound like you have a bit to learn about women."

            "…oh?"

            "Look… I'm sorry I tried to be so direct with you.  I thought someone as manly and strong as you would surely be excited at the idea.  I didn't know you as well as I thought."

A bit of flattery seemed to have worked somewhat.  Gai calmed down.  "It's alright, Hokage-sama.  You have been alone and an unhappy compulsive gambler for many years.  It is understandable.  I won't tell anyone about your not-so-youthful indiscretion."

"Heh… thank you, Gai-san.  But, me, alone?  No.  I had Shizune.  That's not what this is about."  
            Gai made a fist.  "Shizune… of course!  Godaime-sama… I am sorry.  You had been cut off and separate from your home in the Leaf Village for so long, and now when you return, we are so busy rebuilding and have so much work for you to do as Hokage that you are even more alone now.  Your sole companion has been sent away on mission after mission, leaving you in that empty office until you went mad and tried to put the moves on the Proud Green Beast.  Forgive us for neglecting your human needs so.  I promise that henceforth, we here in Konoha will not only be your army and your people, but your companions as well."  He flashed his 'nice guy' pose.

An awkward silence followed.  _What the heck is that pose?_

            Kurenai spoke:  _"This is ridiculous.  We've made enough of a mess already, it's time to give up!"_

            _"Not a chance in hell!  I'll win this bet yet!  I'm old, and wise in the ways of men.  I know the way to approach him now."_

            "Gai-san, I am so deeply moved by your sentiment.  I know I can count on you!"

            "Of course you can! You know, Godaime-sama, the jounins generally go drinking on Friday nights, like tonight.  I wasn't there this time, but if you're looking for non-professional companionship perhaps you should join us."

            "Ah, good idea... that would be nice.  I have to say, I don't think it's exactly what I'm looking for, though… Gai-san, like I said: you really do have a lot to learn about women."

            "A lot to learn…" he seemed put out again.   "Well, alright then, I can accept that!  For the sake of improving myself… if that is the case, then explain to me, Godaime-sama.  Tell me what it is I need to know, to better serve you and all the women of Konoha!"

"You know, that's very honest of you.  I respect you for that a lot… Gai-san, you're a very noble and chivalrous man and you've taught your student to be the same way.  But you're making one mistake."

"What kind of mistake?  Tell me, so that I can correct this flaw in my otherwise perfect Nice-Guy attitude!"

She touched his cheek gently.  "You try so hard, but hard work has to be well guided.  You put the female sex on too high a pedestal, Gai."

"A pedestal?"

  "Yes.  What I mean is that sometimes, any person needs…" she whispered in his ear.  "More than friendship."

"Yes, of course… love is the most beautiful thing in all of life!  Except perhaps for youth… especially youth in spandex."

"No, Gai!  That's not what I mean.  Sometimes, any human being just needs to have a little fun, do you understand?  You act like that's something wrong, but it's not.  In fact, the Nice Guy thing to do would be to help, right?"  Technically, this was not a lie; she'd been quite some time without a decent mate.  But, would it work?

 Gai remained quiet, wondering what in the world to say to that.  Tsunade waited patiently, knowing this was most likely the moment of truth in whether or not he would be open to an attempt at seduction.

Gai looked in Tsunade's eyes seriously.  He placed his hand on her shoulder.  "Tsuande-sama… I understand this.  I have a certain person who I feel that way about, but cannot possibly be with because of our current relationship… and a few other reasons.  I understand the feeling you speak of, and I apologize for presuming that a woman could not suffer from it and acting as if you were chaste.  But… I can't be with you.  Please understand!  I am very sorry."

_No!_  "Gai, why not?  We are both single, consenting adults."

"But, Tsunade-sama…" he hung his head.  "I must admit that—"

Tsunade make a quick hand seal behind her back and her sense link to Kurenai, Asuma, and Kakashi broke, leaving them unable to hear the end of the sentence.

Asuma was disheartened.  "It looks like you guys were right… damn.  And I was going to take my team for a barbeque if we won."

Kurenai was just angry.  "She cut the link just as he was about to admit it!  Now she'll probably try to say he said something else and try to call it ambiguous, all bets off.  She's a compulsive gambler, right?"

Kakashi, however, could only think, _I really hope Gai's 'certain person' is not me._


	4. Chapter 4: Clever Seductress

            "…I must admit that you are not… the type of person… that I am attracted to.  Do you understand?"

            Tsunade tried to pretend not to.  "What do you mean?  Is it because you saw my true age before?  Or do you prefer a different kind of woman?  I can alter my appearance in almost any way with this genjutsu, you know."

            "No, it's not that.  I just… I… I can't tell you.  I'm sorry, Godaime-sama.  Please trust me, as one of your Jounins, that there is a reason having nothing to do with you."

            "Gai, are you gay?"

            "…"  He sat down and didn't look at her.

            Tsunade slumped in defeat.  "I was afraid of this.  Unfortunately using this genjutsu to become a man would be going a bit too far for me."

            "I think some people suspect it.  I guess you hadn't heard, since you're new to the village.  I am sorry."

            "It's ok… nothing to apologize about."  She stood up.  "You're right, I didn't know."  _Didn't believe it, anyway.___

            "I can still be your friend!  They say that people like me are some of the best friends to women!"  He tried to give a Nice Guy pose.

            "Well… thanks."  She paused, then sighed.  "I suppose I should be going, though, since this visit is a bit inappropriate now."

            "If you wish, Tsunade-sama.  I'm sorry, and hope you have a good night."

            "Thank you, Maito Gai."  She started to leave.  She walked out the bedroom door, and down the hall a few paces… then made her next move.  _Please, Gods and Goddeses of luck, let him be a little bit Bi._  She moved back into the doorway and spoke to him again.

            "But… have you ever considered trying it with a woman?  Just for experimentation's sake?"

            Gai looked a bit embarrassed.  "*cough*  I… really couldn't."  She watched his reaction carefully.  She didn't sense any real conviction in that statement, just nervousness.  The way he acted uncomfortable but stood still and did not look at her almost made her think that he was acting out of obligation.  How odd… why?  Maybe he felt that somehow he shouldn't be allowed to do this.  Gai probably wasn't the type to try new things, was he?  But, he might be persuaded, mightn't he?  There was still an outside chance.

            Tsunade walked towards him seductively.  _Round Two._  "Why not?  You're a healthy, manly, good looking person.  You could definitely do so if you wanted to, right?"

            "Tsunade-sama, please don't.  I'm saying that I really couldn't!"

            "And I'm saying…" she touched his cheek gently.  "…that you could if you wanted to."

            He squirmed uncomfortably.  "That wouldn't be right!  Tsunade-sama, I'm _gay._"

            "So what, Gai?  Who says you have to be all one way or the other?  I'm not!"

            "You're not?"  His jaw almost dropped.

            Tsunade caressed his neck. "There's no reason why you can't!  Come on now, how long has it been since you had a good night in bed?"

            "Well… a long time.  A few years."

            She grabbed Gai and hugged him closely, with her chest to his face. "Come on, let's just go for it then!  Once!  We're two lustful consenting adults.  I have a lot of experience, you know… also, I'm a medic.  I have expertise in the human nervous system.  I can do some very interesting things.  Whose rules would it be breaking?  At worst you don't have much fun, and you learn something about yourself."

She had to admit, this was fun.  It reminded her of younger, more carefree days before grief.  She smiled as an idea occurred to her.  "I'll make you a promise, Gai.  If I don't make you admit that you had a good time I'll run a thousand laps around Konoha with no bra on!"  She had to laugh at herself there.  Imagine a Hokage doing such a thing!  A real gambler wasn't afraid to bet more than she could afford, though.  She would get him yet… she could feel it.  "Please… indulge a lady, Gai.  I can tell you're conflicted.  Let yourself go, and—hmm?  Why are you struggling?"

            "Mhrr!"  His voice was muffled by her bosom.

            "What?"  She let go of him.

            "AIR!"  He was blue.  He gasped a few breaths and changed to a mere flushed, raspberry hue.  "Please be careful with those things, Tsunade-sama!"

            "Ehehe… sorry, Gai.  I suppose I don't know my own strength sometimes."

            "I couldn't breathe in there!  Women are…" he was shaken.  "So different!"

            "But about what I was saying… will you?"

            He closed his eyes, and spoke resolutely.  This was a no.  "Tsunade-sama, I—"  
            She interrupted him with a kiss.  When she let him go, a long time after, she smiled and asked, "You were saying…?"

            Gai's voice seemed a bit weaker now.  "Tsunade-sama, I am sorry… I just—"

            She put her arms around him and pulled closer, caressing him thoroughly.  She smiled sensuously.  "You just?"

            "I… really have... no feelings towards women… so—"

            She brushed one of her hands near to his groin and channeled a bit of electricity into his nervous system.  He shuddered.  She leaned against him and continued to stroke.

            "Please… you're not making this easy."

            "I'm not trying to."  Tsunade slipped her top from around her shoulders and held him closely, laying him back.  One arm around his shoulders and the other around his waist holding his behind firmly, she slipped her tongue into his mouth for a few seconds.  "Are you… so sure the answer is no?"

            For a second he tottered on the brink, tense with impossible indecision.  Then, he finally broke.  Under the bombardment of Tsunade, the world's most beautiful and powerful _kunoichi__,_ the Proud Green Beast's one-sided sexuality was finally coaxed open.  He held her back and kissed her without restraint.

            Tsunade was ecstatic.  _Double victory!_  "Does this mean yes, Gai?"

            He stood up, full of energy.  "Yes… Tsunade-sama, Fifth Hokage of the Hidden Leaf, I say yes!  I will give you every ounce of my strength!  I was worried that I might not be able to satisfy a woman because I am normally attracted only to men, but I see now that I must have been wrong.  If it's even humanly possible, I will serve you!  My years of hard work have kept youth's vigor alive in me, and I will give you every possible sensation, for as long as you like!  I will make love to you, touch you, hold you, dance for you, anything you like!  The Proud Green Beast will stop at nothing to bring you joy and satisfaction!  Prepare for the night of your life!  You can count on me—if I fail to make you happy, I will break a hundred large rocks with my _penis!_  It's a promise!"  He struck a nice-guy pose, looking all the more comical for the bulge in his bodysuit.

            Outside, his words carried enough for trained shinobi ears.  Three jounins simultaneously contorted with shock.

            Kurenai spoke in an awed tone.  "She's some sort of demon…"

            "Next time, we make her a bet that _I'm_ gay," said Kakashi.

Author's Note:  There is an adults-only version of this story on adultfanfiction.net in the Naruto section.  Go check it out if you're old enough and want to.             **Warning: that version of this story has a lemon.  That's the Chapter 5 that is missing from this version, and it details… well, what happens next.  It's entirely unnecessary to read it, and you probably shouldn't.  From a story point of view, this chapter could almost just as well be condensed into a single short sentence: "They did stuff."  Why I actually wrote it out… well, I guess I'm just a sicko.  If you, too, are a sicko, feel free to go and enjoy the tingly feeling of undiluted citrus burning and melting away your brain's decency and shame centers.**


	5. Chapter 6: Final Winner

**Epilogue:**

After a good breakfast and a warm goodbye, Tsunade sauntered out of Gai's house, thoroughly fulfilled.  The sun was beginning to rise.  Outside, in the street, the three Jounins appeared next to her.

            "Oh, hello you three."  She smiled smugly.  "How are you this fine, fine day?"

            Kakashi looked down.  "I can think of days I would call finer.  I'll never get the sound of you and Gai out of my head…"

            "Oh, so then you heard something?  Hehehe, how nice!  That proves it… it proves that we had sex and proves that Gai isn't gay, doesn't it?  He's only _mostly_ gay, as it turns out.  It's a shame he's not fully straight, for the sake of _kunoichis_ everywhere.  Kurenai, maybe you'll have better luck now that I've warmed him up for you."

            "Maybe," muttered Kurenai.  "I don't know how you did it, but you did.  Fair is fair… here's your money."  Both she and Kakashi gave her pouches of coins.  "But you've got to tell us how you did that.  If you used _Shintenshin__ no jutsu_ or disguised as a man, it doesn't count."

            "Nope!  I just seduced him.  There was a spark of heterosexuality hiding somewhere in there after all.  I've learned, through years of wandering, how to get it right… not too much pressure, not too little, keep in control.  It's a skill.  Hey, even a gambler as legendarily bad as me has to win a bet once in a while, right?"

            "So it would seem," drawled Kakashi.  "I wonder what we'll call you for a nickname now, since you seem to have lost your title."

            "Hmm, you'll have to figure that out.  I have… sigh, work to do.  I am still Hokage.  I'll probably see you all next time at the bar, though.  Hmm, what about Asuma's share?"

            "Kurenai's taking care of that."  Asuma smiled.

            "Ah, perfect.  Oh, and Kakashi… Gai's special someone?  I don't think it's you."

            "I don't want to know how you know that, but good."

            "Call it a woman's intuition."

            Behind them, down the street, a tired but satisfied Gai listened acutely from his front porch.

            "So… it was a bet, then?  Tsunade-sama, it makes sense.  You were acting unusual, and you are an infamous gambler.  But, I know that wasn't all there was to it.  You showed me… beautiful things.  I think I showed you some too.  And even if you did win this bet… to me, after tonight, you will always retain your title."

            He looked to the sky, eyes watering.  "…the _legendary_ sucker!"

Fin 

That's it!  I hope you enjoyed.  And, as a standing offer to anyone who may read this: write a good Tsunade lemon or lime or draw a piece of sexy Tsunade fanart and I'll promise to R&R every one of your stories OR write you an up to 4-page gift fic to the best of my ability.  No sick stuff.  

I'm not counting the TsunaTenTen one that's already posted on affnet; that's all about TenTen and Tsunade is basically a force, rather than a character.  Also, it's icky inaccurate-gynecologist's-office infection cream porn.  Not very good… in fact I hear it might end up on FF_ANBU.


End file.
